Young Attraction
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: Being a girl with a simple life is meant for Hinata Hyuuga. But what if changes may occur, like the Uchiha survivor showing how much obsessed (or caring) he was with her. Why was the boy doing such an act? Is there something that the boy doesn't know? On the other hand, Can Hinata love him? Changes in Rating may occur! Genin-fic. SasuHina.
1. Obsession

Hi! I'm PurplishBlue Heiress! Ohhhhh... This is kinda intense for me to write! It's rated T so don't worry, and I'm planning if I'm going to make it rated M? Oh no! I don't have the nerves to do that, adding the fact that it's a genin fic. Yeah, you read it right! A genin fic! With such an intense plot! Hahaha, not so intense? Hmm, but still... curiosity hits me that, what is Sasuke's attraction towards Hinata had started so intense that he became obsessed with her? Who knowssss...

Ahh! I forgot to introduce to you the story! Here it is! *Drum roll* "Young attraction" written by me! Please support!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Young Attraction**

**Chapter 1: Obsession**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

It was disgusting.

It was creepy.

It was scary.

It was unlikable.

These thoughts had crossed the young girl's mind in team 8; the sticky stares, the observation on her, everything coming from him. Despite his Godly face and advance abilities, he's still a creep to her. He was like a stalker that obviously watching her every move, like a vicious wolf ready to eat his dinner at night. And that dinner was her. Everywhere he was following her. He was at the Training grounds, rooftop, classroom, heck even in her home! She was not stupid enough to not know that the Uchiha prodigy is doing something weird to her.

She doesn't know why the boy is doing such act to her. She sometimes told herself that maybe the boy is interested in her eyes. But no, this was proven because Sasuke Uchiha is a straight forward person, he'll ask what he wants to know. Sometimes when she had a free time, she's thinking of the reasons why this weird boy kept on disturbing her privacy. And oh, she doesn't also have a free time because Uchiha Sasuke is also watching her during that time.

She first noticed it when the Uchiha started glancing at her and looks away every time she looks back. She thought it was only normal, but she felt that he's looking at her again. She'd look back then same reaction, he'd look away again. She ignored it, but day by day the Uchiha started to stalk her either. Hinata Hyuuga wasn't an assuming girl; her kekkai genkai can detect him.

The Hyuuga shuddered the first time she felt Sasuke's presence in her home. She can feel his chakra and heck, he's near her room! She just ignored it and shut her eyes close even though she can feel the eyes of the Uchiha boring into her.

That night Hinata Hyuuga didn't sleep well. Her teammates had noticed it and let her sleep. Opening her eyes after a good sleep under a tree, she almost screamed seeing Sasuke standing in front of her, looking intensely at her eyes. He whispered something that made the girl open her eyes wide. That time the boy started leaving her, which made the girl feel a little relieved. Just little because she knew he's going to continue his 'hobby' later on.

_"You will always be mine."_

This thought made the girl decide that she better get away from him. She was nervous on what the boy can do. When she saw him looking at her from afar, she'll start running away; when he was stalking her, she'll start running away; when he's watching her, she'll start running away! Hinata thought this daily routine will make it better, but it had worsened in fact.

The boy was stalking at her more often, also staying full night in her home. Hinata can't take this anymore; this is so disgusting for her. That night had been a bad night once again. Her teammates let her sleep. She thought that it will be a good thing.

She thought.

The girl opened her eyes once again to see a livid Uchiha standing in front of her. She straightened her posture automatically, scared by the eyes of it. The Uchiha took his first step forward, and the girl suddenly stood up. As the boy kept on stepping forward, the girl trembled as she tried to escape only to be pulled by the boy.

Sasuke pinned her wrist against a tree, looking livid as usual. The girl kept wriggling to escape from his grip, but failed miserably. The Uchiha leaned closer as Hinata felt his breath on her ear, making her blush madly.

"You can't escape. You're mine." The boy tightened his grip, only to receive a silent groan coming from Hinata.

"-And you will always be."

Sasuke's hold loosened and left. The girl trembled as she felt her tears uncontrollably flow on her cheeks.

She really can't escape.

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 1 ~_

* * *

_PurplishBlue Heiress: _Oh! How was that? Is it that bad? Yeah I know it's bad. But please review, or what? Hahaha. Tell me the mistakes! I'll repair it. For the readers, thank you for reading! And again... Please Review!


	2. Something's Wrong

Hi! PurplishBlue Heiress is here again! The last chapter, is it okay? Oh thank you if it does! Thank you for some reviews! That helps me a lot. Oh in this chapter, the story is where Sasuke's obsession starts. Don't be confused!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Young Attraction**

**Chapter 2: Something's Wrong**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

Sun rays hit her face, showing its innocence at the morning light. A silent yawn escaped from her lips as she sat up in her bed, stretching afterwards. She turned her head at the clock and narrowed her eyes. "I'm g-going to be l-late!" She squeaked in horror. The girl, fast like a lightning, ran through the bathroom door and started to bathe.

After a warm bath, she stormed in the kitchen and immediately prepared a tea for his father. Yes, her father's kind of hate her but she still care for him as a father. This kind of hobby simple made her feel grateful. She always hopes that someday, her father will feel grateful too.

She shook her head from her thoughts as she politely placed a cup of tea on the table. Smiling at her success, she exited the kitchen and went out of the compound.

Walking in the village streets is definitely relaxing when it comes to Hinata. The scent of morning soothes her mind, which focuses on daydreaming about a blond boy with vivid blue eyes; A cheerful grin across his face and-

Hinata suddenly woke up from her reverie when she felt a familiar chakra signature that looks like- it's following her. She turned her head around, only to see nothing but scattered people roaming around the streets of Konoha. She blinks in confusion as she suddenly shook her head, hoping that it was only an imagination.

She beamed in happiness as she caught the sight of the academy. She ran fast and successfully arrived at her designated room on time. She smiled politely, sitting at the middle part of the class room. As she silently sitting at her chair, she sensed the familiar chakra signature once again. Turning her head slightly, she saw the dark-haired boy with a crowd of girls at each side of him. Is it only an imagination that Hinata caught the boy staring at her before he looked away? Hinata's eyes narrowed in disbelief. She shook her head and turned her head back.

Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha is known for his 'rude' and 'cold' manners, advance abilities despite his age, and has a very handsome face. The villagers knew that Uchiha Sasuke never had an interest toward girls. But Hinata Hyuuga doesn't even bother to notice or approach him. In fact, Naruto Uzumaki is the apple of her eye. The blond boy is a normal yet very loud teenager in their academy. Uzumaki Naruto, according to everyone's observation, is very poor at everything. But Hinata doesn't mind it. He is-

The girl woke up from her daydreaming once again when she felt the eyes of someone boring into her. The girl turned quickly behind her to see the Uchiha looked away again. The girl's eyebrows twitched a little in frustration. It was the second time she caught the boy looking at her. Why someone like Uchiha Sasuke would bother to watch an unpopular soon-to-be-heiress byakugan user girl? Ah yes, byakugan. She thought that maybe the boy is interested with her eyes.

She sighed hopelessly and straightened her posture. It's kind of scary for her.

The girl sighed in relief as their teacher appeared at the door of the room and entered it. Their teacher smiled happily at them as he started to speak.

The girl restrained herself to frown when she sensed the eyes of the Uchiha looking at her direction again. What in the world did the Uchiha thinks? By looking at her, he'll know the secrets of the byakugan? The girl bit her lip.

"Okay class. I'll arrange each team into a three-man squad. There will be a jounin leader for each." He exclaimed and started telling names. The test was held yesterday as Hinata can't help but feel nervous.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

A triumphant shout was heard in the entire room. Sakura Haruno suddenly shouted in joy as the name of Sasuke Uchiha was placed in her team. Hinata just ignored it.

"In Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata was sure that she smiled so big at that moment. She passed the test! One more thing is that the Sharingan user was team 7! She's team 8! It was so close... Hyuuga Hinata can't help but sigh in relief, but also sad because she wasn't in Naruto's team. Still, relief overwhelmed her. She leaned at the chair while smiling. The girl turned her head a little to glance at the dark-haired boy, who's staring at her. The girl quickly turned her head back and didn't restrain the urge to frown.

Is something wrong?

* * *

"Hi, I'm Kurenai and I'll be your jounin leader." The woman smiled at them.

Hinata was with her new teammates at the training grounds. The woman in front of them formally introduced herself to them. Kurenai smiled softly as she pointed her finger at Kiba. "You're first. Please introduce yourself." She said.

Kiba, being one of the loudest ninja, snorted then grinned. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka! It's nice to meet you!" The loud ninja shouted.

The woman nodded and turns her head towards Shino. "Shino Aburame." He stated impassively.

Kurenai nodded once again and smiled at Hinata. Hinata squeaked as she started poking her fingers. "I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga... p-pleased to m-meet you, Kurenai-sensei." She meekly said.

Kurenai smiled once again, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, since I already know your names... Let's practice to test your abilities." Her position changed into a fighting stance. "Teamwork is a must."

* * *

The practice helps Hinata much. Her new teammates were good guys and trusting despite that they just met today. Because of their teamwork, Kurenai had lost. Hinata can't keep the smile on her face.

"Man, I'm really hungry!" A familiar boy shouted.

Hinata quickly glanced at the direction of the voice and saw team seven. She hides in the bushes and watches in pity at Naruto, who's tied up on a log. Sakura and Sasuke prepared their bentos, and then Sakura already ate her lunch. Hinata frowned at the scene. _That's unfair. Naruto-kun can't eat on his state!_ She thought.

She turned her head to see Uchiha Sasuke had found her. She squeaked in horror and her body suddenly froze. She never thought that the Uchiha's senses were strong enough to sense her, who's a few meters away from them! She shook her head as she stood and frowned. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was supposed to leave the area when Uchiha Sasuke had given his lunch to Naruto and started guiding the chopsticks with enough amount of food to his mouth. Hinata nearly giggled when Sasuke's reaction while doing such an act was so unusual that it says that he already wanted to die.

She wished Sasuke will be like that instead of being a freaky-dark boy.

She narrowed her eyes when Kakashi suddenly emerged from the area. Shouting at them and telling that they passed. Hinata sighed in relief at the success Naruto got into. Kakashi told them a short speech then suddenly disappeared in the smoke. Hinata took a last glance at Naruto and was about to leave when she saw in the corner of her eye that the Sharingan user's staring at her... with satisfaction? Hinata meekly squeaked as she shook her head and ran away.

She successfully goes out of the training grounds. His stares... Every time she took a glance at him she always caught his stares. Suspicion entered her thoughts. Sasuke Uchiha is a person full of confidence... He should have asked her the secrets of the byakugan in the first place! But like Hinata's going to tell him that. Her suspicion grows. There's something going on that she doesn't know. What was the true intention of Sasuke to her? She was sure that the byakugan's not his target, but what could it be?

_Is something wrong?_

She thought of that and clenched her fist.

_Yes..._

"Something's wrong."

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 2 ~_

* * *

_PurplishBlue Heiress: _Geez, I'm so sorry for such late update! I'm so busy that I can't concentrate to my stories! But anyway, is that good or bad? Tell me! I'll repair it! Oh BTW, Please Review!


	3. Fear

Yo! Haha yeah it's me! PurplishBlue Heiress is here again! Oh, thank you very much for the reviews! Simple cheers and praise is so enough for me to smile in joy! I would like to ask if the recent chapter was good. You're not confused, are you? I'm glad! Sorry for my vocabularies! English is not my mother-tongue. Ah! I forgot no flames! I'm afraid I'm gonna melt if you did!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Young Attraction**

**Chapter 3: Fear**

_**~ (PurplishBlue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

Today's practice is over.

It's been 2 weeks since her teammate was formed. They quickly shared a great bond at each other and it made Hinata really happy. Her friends were already like brothers to her, and it made her smile. Hinata didn't have a brother, and her teammates were like one.

As for Sasuke, she started avoiding him since the day she felt that the boy is now stalking her. It frightened her that she simply avoids him by slowly walking away. No one can blame her for such an act. She's too frightened on what Sasuke can do.

She smiled as she was now at the compound. The maids greeted her politely as she smiles at them. Sighing in relief, she launched at her bed. She sniffed the smell of lilac on her bed covers and squeezed her pillows tightly. Noticing that she's still a bit dirty, she changed herself into pajamas and lied down. She didn't notice that it's already seven in the evening until she glanced at the clock, which made her quite surprised. Her half-lidded eyes was about to close when it flickered wide. She sat on her bed with fear attached to her face.

He's here.

She can sense him.

Hinata jolted her head to the side and saw the familiar shadow figure hiding behind the curtains of her window. She froze in her state as she saw a red glow in the boy's eyes. She squeaked as she remembered that the Uchiha had already unlocked his Sharingan few days ago, which sends chills in her spine.

His presence suddenly became stronger.

Hinata lied once again on her bed with her eyes shut tightly, squeezing her extra pillow in fear, fearing of what the boy can do. She kept on thinking that after this night, everything will be alright.

It took at least 4 hours for the boy's departure.

Hinata was so relieved that she cannot feel the presence of the boy anymore. Her hold in the pillow loosened and she exhaled heavily, it's already eleven in the evening and she's still awake. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, only for her to find it really hard. She squeezed her eyes shut and it helped her to sleep.

* * *

"Hinata, you look as if you hadn't slept last night?" Kiba said that made the girl involuntarily squeak in shock. Once she did, the dog boy raised his brow in confusion. "Oh, so you really didn't have a good night sleep last night, eh?" After saying that, instead of her natural blush together with a nod, fear in her eyes was seen as she started trembling. The dog boy's eyes widened as he held the girl on the shoulder. "Hinata? Is something wrong?" He asked.

The girl tried to keep calm and smiled faintly at her teammates. "I-I'm a-alright..." She said quietly. "It's j-just... a n-nightmare..."

"You better get some sleep for a while." Shino started to speak. Hinata stared at her teammates as they show concern on her. She smiled genuinely and bowed. "T-thank you... I-I'll rest for a w-w-while..." She said and sat on a nearby tree.

"We'll just walk somewhere! You'll easily find us!" Kiba shouted as they started walking.

Hinata sighed in relief as she closed her eyes. Maybe a sleep under a tree won't be so bad.

* * *

_Anybody h-here?_

_Hinata._

_Hinata turned her head and fear suddenly overcomes her body once she saw the bloody-red eyes staring at her intensely. She trembled as she started to run away._

_You won't escape._

_Hinata didn't notice that tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks in fear. She continued to run and turned around, only to find nothing. She stopped as she pants, sweat dripping down her face. She turned around and bumped into someone, only to tremble more._

_You won't escape._

_W-what do y-you want?_

_Everything._

_Hinata froze as his cold and strong hand forcedly lifted her chin up, only to see those red eyes once again._

_You're mine._

Hinata opened her eyes wide in fear as she suddenly sat and bowed her head. She shut her eyes close as she kept on breathing. He's her nightmare now, what can he do more? She calmed a bit but she started trembling again. She jolted her head up, only to see the Uchiha standing in front of her and staring at her intensely. She froze at her state as she clutched her chest.

The Uchiha just stared at her that made the girl bit her bottom lip. "W-what do you w-want?" She finally asked, trying to be bold enough to confront the Uchiha.

The boy started to step closer, only for Hinata to desperately get afar from him by means of leaning against the tree. The boy kneeled in front of her, not to close yet not too far. "Listen." His dark voice made the girl flinch.

Hinata tried to make eye contact on him but failed miserably, she can't stare at him as her fear overcomes her body. The boy frowned as forcedly held her chin to look at him. "You will always be mine." At this, the girl's eyes extremely widened. The boy stood up once again and started leaving her.

When the boy's figure left the girl's vision. Hinata's knees were like water that she can't even stand up from her position.

"Oi, Hinata!" Hinata turned her head with great amount of fear and horror. Kiba stared at her in disbelief as she kneeled in front of her, shaking her shoulders gently. "Hinata, what's wrong?!" Kiba said in a panic voice. Shino started frowning as well. Hinata breathes heavily as she clutched her chest.

She finally decided.

She'll avoid Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~!"

"Oh, it's Sasuke-kun!"

"He's so cute~"

Hinata was suddenly alarmed by the fan girls in the area. Uchiha Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke is now here?! Hinata can't stand to see Uchiha Sasuke now, it just made her shiver. She glanced at her surroundings, only to see the Uchiha already staring at her despite the fan girls. Hinata clutched the hem of her jacket and started running away.

When she doesn't sense him anymore, she sighed and relief and started walking. Because of what happened few hours ago, Kurenai let Hinata free for her health. She refused at first, but Kurenai just smiled and Hinata didn't need to pursue her. She's also craving for a good rest after all.

She suddenly bumped at someone and became alert. She focuses as a sigh of relief escaped her lips because it wasn't him. When she looked up, she suddenly froze and blushed madly seeing the hyperactive blond standing in front of her. "Oi, Hinata-chan! What's up?" He grinned.

Hinata insisted not to faint and she successfully did. She smiled nervously at the blond. "H-hi... N-N-Naruto-k-kun..." She stuttered and gulped. Naruto raised his brow in confusion. "Hey, what's wrong? You're all red." He said, with a tint of concern in his voice.

Hinata frantically waved her hands. "N-no, I-I'm fine!" She stuttered once again.

Silence loomed in the area as the blond boy smiled. "Hey, Hinata. Wanna walk for a while? I'm a little bit bored!" He said, putting his hands behind his head. Hinata flushed once more and tried not to faint. She thanked the Gods for not letting her faint! It's almost a miracle.

Hinata slightly nodded as they started walking.

"Hinata-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"You seemed... afraid of something? Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's eyes suddenly widened. Even though Naruto is the one who's in her company, she's still thinking horribly of Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, the boy traumatized her so much, and it made the girl shiver once more.

"Oi, Hinata! Are you there?"

"N-nothings bothering me!" She shouted defensively, only to receive a twitch of an eyebrow from Naruto. "Yeah, I've noticed." He said sarcastically, which made the girl bow and blush hard.

Silence loomed once again until Naruto caught someone. "Oh... Oi! Sasuke-teme!" He shouted.

The name suddenly alerted her as she squeaked in horror. Sasuke? Sasuke again? Hinata looked up again and planned to say sorry to Naruto because she really has to go as an excuse to leave the area when... "N-Naruto-kun! I-I have to-"

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Hinata trembled as she heard him speak. Hinata turned slowly at him exactly the time the boy turned his attention on her. "And Hinata."

Hinata stepped back as she bowed at Naruto. "I-I really have t-to go, N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-"

Naruto's not yet finished when Hinata ran away at full speed. Naruto just scratched his head while Sasuke stared at the girl impassively.

_Just leave me alone! _Hinata continued to run until she ran out of strength to do so. She doesn't understand him. She can't understand him! Why is he making her life oh-so miserable? She pants and straightened her posture afterwards. She breathes heavy and calmed herself as she started walking once again.

* * *

It's already seven thirty in the evening. She's already dressed on her pajamas and lied down on her bed. The day was really tiring, and scary. She's glad that the boy was not here tonight, or she'll start freaking out again. She's eyes were already closed when it became wide just like the last night. She sat on her bed and turned her head towards her window where the familiar shadow is already there, watching her.

He's here again.

Hinata froze for a moment, then suddenly slump herself on the bed when she saw his glowing red eyes opened. How long does he going to do that? Is he teasing her? Probably not, because it's scaring her a lot.

Hinata ducked her head under the blankets and started trembling. She doesn't know what the boy can do. Maybe someday he's already in her room while watching her, and she couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

What's the purpose of Sasuke doing this kind of stuff? If he would just tell her what he wants, then he can have it and leave her alone!

_W-what do y-you want?_

_Everything._

Hinata froze once again on her state. In her nightmare, the Uchiha said he wants everything from her. No, she won't give everything! What does he mean by everything, anyway? He wants everything that the girl had?

Or he wants her?

Hinata's eyes widened as she shut her eyes to sleep. _Please... Let me sleep for a while! _She thought and she slowly slept despite that the boy is watching her.

* * *

Hinata doesn't know what to do anymore.

Sasuke Uchiha is enough to make her life so miserable! It's been a week and last night... She thought that the boy will just go when eleven o'clock came... but that does not seem the case! He stayed... he stayed FULL night watching her sleep! Does he also sleep like the other human? Or he isn't a human, after all?

Yesterday, she also noticed that she always feel the presence of the boy, and she can't help but always run away. And today... it really made her uncomfortable more since the Uchiha is already watching her, and it's like a stalker type ninja that just wants to show up when she's alone and... Bother her?

_"You will always be mine."_

What's the meaning of that? He doesn't know her well to tell that she's already his. Well, she doesn't know him that much, either. Then she told herself AGAIN that it was the byakugan... but that's impossible. He should have stalked Neji than her! Besides, Neji's stronger than her.

So... it's not definitely about the byakugan.

If Naruto just knew that she stalked him... would he feel the same as she does? Probably no, because the Uchiha is too much!

And if Uchiha Sasuke did told her that she will always be his... what's the reason that made the boy so interested in her?

"Hey, Hinata! You've been really acting strange these past few weeks!" Kiba shouted that made the girl flinch. Hinata turned o her teammate and smiled. "U-uh... I'm fine?"

"Obviously." Kiba said sarcastically, which made the girl bow her head and sigh heavily. "I don't know w-what to do anymore..." She said tiredly.

Kiba's eyes softened at the behavior she's showing. She tapped the girl's back. "You should rest again." He said.

Hinata's eyes widened as she frantically shook her head. "N-no! I don't w-want to!"

"You have to."

The two teenagers turned their attention on the Aburame. "You should rest."

"P-please...!"

"Everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah." Shino added.

Hinata didn't say anything as she hesitated to shut her eyes... but sleepiness seemed to visit her as she was fast asleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes once again, she yawned and sat up from the tree she was leaning. Looking at her surroundings, she sighed in relief. _He's not here. _She thought as she closed her eyes and yawned once again. Her eyes slowly opened, only to see the Uchiha standing again in front of her which made the girl gasp in surprise.

She's frightened when she saw that the boy's not impassive like the one he wore every time she sees him. He's glaring... glaring right at her. His hands were on his pockets as he kept on glaring at her. He's angry, no... He's infuriated!

Hinata started to tremble when the boy stepped closer which made her automatically stand. "D-don't get n-n-near...!" She threatened as she kept her face calm, but failed. _K-Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun, where a-are you?! _She thought as the boy stepped closer and closer until she decided to escape... only to be pulled by the boy.

"Ahh!" She shouted as the boy pinned her wrist against the tree she was leaning before. The boy looked livid as usual, And Hinata can't help but to desperately wriggle to escape from his grip... unfortunately, she failed once again.

Sasuke leaned closer to her ear. His breath tickling her skin that it made her blush madly. "What do you think you're doing?" He finally asked.

Hinata froze as she didn't respond to his question. "You're avoiding me." He said.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want?" She asked quietly, which made the boy smirk for a reaction. "You can't escape." The boy leaned closer to her ear, his nose almost touching her ear. "You're mine."

His gripped tightened as she escaped a groan in pain. She restrained herself to let her tears fall down her cheek in fear. As the grip tightened, Sasuke spoke once again. "-and you will always be." The Uchiha loose hold and let go of her as he started leaving.

Hinata's tears uncontrollably flow on her cheeks as she started sobbing quietly. The boy was extremely insane. She can't handle him. He always told her that she can't escape.

Yeah, she really can't escape.

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 3 ~_

* * *

_PurplishBlue Heiress: _Oh... that was long? Yeah... I think that was long! Sorry for the late update! I'm so busy that I can't even concentrate in writing! By the way, do you like it? I hope so! If you do... oh, please Review!


End file.
